Tales of Titus
by Sasukekiller32
Summary: In a world filled with violence, chaos, treasure, and adventure there lies a story of a boy who would change the course of events in this era. Filled with painful memories and a demon power this boy becomes a pirate on an epic quest.
1. Chapter 1:WIngs of False Valor

We start with the tiny village of Umi in North Blue, where children gather around to hear the old man with no eyes and one leg speak. Speak of the start of, to those in the village, the Nightmare Era. He talks of monstrous beings that kill for enjoyment and terrorize innocent towns. The old man talks, while kids clinch to their older siblings hoping they could protect them from the shadows of this man's past. He talks with pain in his voice about the suffering he went through to fight them and about the cold-blooded killers who kidnapped him and took his leg. At the end of the story he takes off his tattered marine jacket to show the large wound he received from these dreadful beings; pirates. The kids, in shock, begin to move back and eventually start running from this hideous man. He laughs with pure pleasure, but is interrupted by a nauseating cough. A young boy comes up to him and asks, "Need some help Baron-san?"

"Heh, kid what're ya doing here, didn't ya listen to ma story at last year's festival?' He says regaining composure, while the youth helps him up.

"I don't see a sign saying I can't listen to it again. And besides it helps me remember that my dad is doing great things out there."

"Well you shouldna be forgettin yar dad is doing good; he's a betta marine than I could ever have been. Now go home Titus ya mom won't like ya talkin to an ol' disgustin man like me." And Titus left waving goodbye to the old man. Baron picks up his ancient marine jacket and caresses the lettering. The memories play back in his mind, he hates to remember, but he knows he must. He feels the walls as he begins to walk. He only comes to this village for the ceremony once a year, but he senses there is more than that on this quaint island. Destiny's smile shines bright here on Umi. The old man continues to hobble until he hears an all too familiar sound.

"Marines are boarding!" says the young man in the watch tower looking on as the marine ship arrives at the port. The old man hastily turns in the other direction and begins to hobble towards the port. The marines arrive and enter the village gate to a roar of applause. There is always applause when marines arrive, but this one was much larger than the usual. With very good reason, an Admiral had arrived to the small village of Umi.

The marines soaked in all of the love and envy from the crowd taking it in with a high five here and a handshake there, all, but three of them. The Admiral kept walking ignoring all of the people who came to see him, his pupil, Vice Admiral Kizaru, also ignored them, believing his pinky was more important than the entire village combined. The third marine who ignored the crowd did it for another reason; he was looking for his son. As they entered the gate he left the parade in search of his house. He had been gone for so long he had almost forgotten where it was located. Upon reaching the town center he was greeted by a raspy, old voice. "Been a while Kenshin," he turned around to see a man who couldn't see.

"Baron-san!" Kenshin replied with his confusion vanishing.

"Headin up to see them family?"

"Yep, It's been five years, can't wait to see how much Titus changed. He's seven now right?"

"Mhm-mhm. Well before ya, go ya minda tellin me wat an admiral be doin here?"

" I don't know myself; Admiral Renji said he had business here,"

"Business? What kind of busi..." before he could finish a scream loud as thunder cut him off.

" Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Titus ran down the hill and jumped on his father as his mother followed along, tears of joy rolling down her face. They began talking and saying how much they missed each other. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, Baron left with a puzzled look. The Kamogawa family had been reunited and war-heroes arrived on an island with no purpose in the grand scheme of the world. While others celebrated during the feast for the marines, Baron thought only about the Admiral, looking for an explanation for why they would come here.

The next day the party had continued with all of the marines being asked to engrave their names in the town wall. While everyone was distracted with the festive events, Baron asked around wondering where the Admiral and Vice-admiral were. No one knew and despite all of Baron's searching, with him being blind, it was impossible to find them. While that was happening, the events that would soon lead up to a world-changing moment had begun to unravel.

"Hey Titus!" said Tomo, "You wanna go sneak on the marine ship?" Titus was watering the plants, fearfully watching for bees as his two best friends Tomo and Geru approached, scaring him to the point of dropping water on his pants.

"Ummmm I don't know about that, if we get caught my mo..." Titus said nervously as he hastily cleaned his pants.

"Come on buddy we're not gonna get caught, we're future marines right?" Geru hollered quickly.

Titus took a long hard look at the ship a few yards away from his home and nodded in agreement. The boys ran off in excitement towards the port. They checked to see that no one was looking and ran aboard. On the ship they all gasped at the immense size and regal-sense it gave off.

"Let's split up. Find something cool then write it down as something we need to become marines." Tomo said triumphantly, feeling like a true marine, and they did as they were told and split up. Titus went to the upper stairs and began searching anxiously for anything "cool". While looking at photos of marines saluting and trying to find his dad, Titus heard a noise. Someone was walking up the stairs. Titus hid inside the one cabinet he could fit in and looked to see who it was. He heard whistling as a man in yellow,striped pants unlocked the door labeled: ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS. The door remained a little open so Titus decided to listen in to what they had to say.

"Took me a while, but I got the papers. Had to take care of some townspeople to get there, but I found the cave." Vice-admiral Kizaru said handing the Admiral the papers.

"Aaah, information on the One Piece treasure hidden in the Grand Line, along with information on the Revolution Army. Good work Kizaru. But what about the more pressing matters?"

" Oh yes." he said pulling out more papers and a map." Here's the info on the poisonous chemical and where it's located."

"Good send some marines to start transporting it to the hidden ships. Tell Captain Royce this message as well." There was then a loud bang from downstairs. [I]That must be Tomo[/I] thought Titus looking scared and confused; he didn't understand why two great marines who fought for peace and justice were talking about stealing treasure and taking dangerous chemicals. Then the next part of the conversation was far worse.

"Hmmmm looks like we have an intruder, Kizaru check both lower floors and kill whoever it is."

"Sure, but what's the message for Royce?"

"Oh yes tell him...it's time to show the village holding this illegal information that the death penalty has been issued, in other words, kill everyone. Hahahahahahahahaha!" The laugh pierced Titus' heart destroying his hopes, dream, and happiness. The laugh continued to fly, being carried by the wings of false valor. Umi's judgment day had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain in the Form of Truth

The news struck his mind like dynamite. Nothing made sense, the words he heard after that were of those false gods to whom he worshiped. After an hour they spoke of the death of two "annoying brats" that were clearly his two best friends. _No way could this be possible_ he thought over and over again, he tried to stop his body from shaking in fear that they would notice. The anxiety, the fear, the pain, all overwhelmed him so much that he was paralyzed. Then he heard a slam.  
>" Renji! Kizaru! What the hell are you doing? I will not allow you to kill my people! They did no wrong!" the voice was all too familiar to Titus. His father had heard the news of the extermination plot. <em>He would fight and he would win<em> Titus thought, ignorance causing him to believe his dad to be invincible. He went towards the nearest window to see his father expecting a strong-willed, proud man, but he only saw what seemed to be a broken body. A feeling of a fear came over Titus, what he saw was not his father, for he believed his father died moments ago and that the body had yet to join him. Then the admiral and his pupil came out, now smiling and looking on with the same joy the other marines had shown when they first arrived. This is what gave them their happiness, _murdering_. Kenshin charged with what little strength he had left, but it was over before it began. Kenshin Kamogawa was stabbed in the back by a sword and these false gods.  
>"No,no,no,noo!" screamed Titus yelling at the top of his lungs slamming at the door finally returning to reality. Vice-Admiral Kizaru looked back thinking that one of the kids he killed wasn't really dead, while his boss stared with an even larger smile than before. Blood was pouring out of the body of a man who was considered a hero in this village. The blade was released from his body, cleaned off and put in its holster. The murderer took out a cigar and sat for a smoke. " What took you so long Captain Royce? I was expecting you to have killed him on the way here."<br>"My bad boss. He really was one of the fastest marines. Well shall I go on with killing the rest of these poor folks." said Seiryu Royce, the youngest Marine to ever be captain, he, at the age of 12, had killed an entire pirate crew single-handed, 6 years ago. And now his face would be permanently imprinted in the mind of a young seven year-old boy.  
>"We'll join you out there, I need to get my hands <em>bloody<em>." said Renji as he and Kizaru left the ship. Titus had stopped pounding his fists against the door. No more strength flowed through his body. He froze again, trying with all effort to make sense of the events that had just happened. Only moments later he heard screams and explosions. His body felt cold as he imagined his friends and neighbors being killed by those who spoke what were then considered the word of the wise. Now they must be realizing that those words were lies that are now making the pain far worse. Then Titus felt himself moving, he was being controlled by something he believed was a trap. He tried to fight it, but then he heard something. Heard whispers of what he thought were angels. They were telling him there was a way to fight back, that he could save them. He was led downstairs and as he continued to hear voices that became louder. Not only that, but he began to feel scared, the whispers became darker and more demonic. He again tried to fight it when he came to a realization. These are not the words of the angels, these are the words of the devil.  
>He soon regained control of his body as he saw himself in front of something he believed was a myth. He saw a Devil Fruit. He had been told stories from Baron-San about these. He told of monstrous pirates who gained powers from eating these fruits and how they could make the weakest man one of the most feared people in the world. Titus had thought that this was just a story with a lesson for young kids. That you shouldn't mess with evil or that with great power came with great consequences. Now he knows that Baron told the truth, that this small, oddly-shaped fruit, with strange designs on it could change a person's life. He backed up knowing that this was something he did not mess with. He started to walking towards the stairs, when he heard what he thought was the devil say, "So your just gonna let them go huh? They killed your friends, they are destroying your village, and they killed your father in front of your eyes. Let me be your power, I will fuel your revenge, and together we will destroy the marines and kill the false gods." And so a boy who was no longer the young, innocent Titus who was scared of everything, ate the Devil fruit. He now had the power to relieve the pain that took the form of truth.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Path Towards the Future

Titus walked out of the boat like a child with no heart. And what man, nonetheless a 7-year old boy, could still have a heart after what he had seen. Everything that made a human, human was gone and was replaced with anger, revenge, sadness, and the devil's powers. He heard shrieks that pierced the sky and explosions that would make anybody tremble, but he didn't he kept walking, without emotion. And soon he arrived in what were the remains of his beloved village. He was surrounded by marines killing with the same pleasure as the Admiral. Titus seemed to have noticed none of this. As he continued to walk in no particular direction he was stopped.  
>"Well, well, well. Lookey here we gots ourselves a chil' who ain't been hurt or killed yet." said a marine who looked drunk on pleasure, he spoke with such a horrible voice, that something awoke in Titus. He looked at him with the most menacing that only war veterans who barely got out alive could have. The marine flinched, but soon regained composure. "Heh you got them eyes kiddy, but they ain't gonna help you whens you got a bullet on yo head." He pulled out a gun and aimed at those menacing eyes. Titus had enough he struck the guys with a fist full of all his anger. The marine had been dropped to the ground, he now looked angry. He was ready to shoot when he noticed something; a small, glowing red dot had appeared on the spot where he was hit. Titus now looked like a human and showed emotion. He was confused, is that it? That's the power that would help me kill them? This is my pathetic devil's fruit? The marine continued to look at the dot and started to attempt taking it off. And at the point at which he touched it, the marine had exploded. Titus Kamogawa had eaten the Mine-Mine fruit.<br>He looked at his hand, bewildered by the power that coursed through it. He attempted to make another mine appear from his hand. And just like magic on appeared on his hand, he looked amazed and surprised with an expression of confusion as well. He didn't understand how it was possible, but soon his thoughts were switched, the mine began to beep loudly and rapidly. Titus desperately looked for a place to put, but then he realized it stuck to him like glue, after many vigorous shakes it finally came off and flew into an alley. He watched it explode and was terrifies to see what the light had revealed. It was Admiral Renji carrying two bloody bodies of his fellow villagers. Titus was in another paralysis, with every step the large man with "justice" written on his back took, another wave of fear hit the little seven year-old. Then Renji spoke, "Hmm a child has eaten a devil fruit? You must have stolen it from my ship, it has a very interesting power, and you could kill a lot with that. Perhaps you would like to join the marines? You could be a very useful tool in the future. Well I doubt you would want to join me after all, I did kill your friends and family."  
>Titus only stared and those eyes were filled with not fear, but hate. There, right in front of him stood the man responsible for all this, the reason his father and best friends were killed. His arm began to burn and hurt as he knew his knew gift was growing more powerful with every level his anger reached. He then transformed from human to wild animal. He started flinging punches and kick many of which had mines on them. The Admiral dodged each like they were little, pestering flies, he continued to look at the wily child with an odd smirk. He then grabbed his wrist which brought an abrupt halt to the assault. The Admiral noticed that Titus' right arm was glowing red; he knew that the devil fruit's power was all put into that one area. He could have killed him without breaking a sweat, but he decided to make him suffer. "Hmmmmm you are a wild child, your parents must have wished you were never born, well I can attend to that, but first...I shall show you <em>my<em> devil fruit power. _Pause_. And with that word Titus was abruptly stopped, time did not stop, but he knew what did. His ability to move and his devil fruit power. What happened next would further change his life forever. The mass of his power that built up in his arm had only kept from exploding because they continued to move. Now they had stopped and his arm began to feel tremendous pain. Small parts of his arm began to burst open and he fell in agony as Renji let go. He laughed as he saw the boy's arm erupt. It was still intact, but it would continue to do that until his arm was no more. Renji soon had enough and decided to kill the boy with his sword. He went in for the strike, but was met by another sword. And to both Titus and Renji's surprise stood Baron, the old, blind-man with one good leg. "How are you doing Titus, is the pain too much right now to talk to me."  
>Titus was not speechless because of his arm; he was speechless as to how Baron talked. He had only heard Baron talk with a raspy, disturbing voice with horrible grammar. Now the whole voice was changed which, he thought, couldn't be possible. "Well that's okay. After what you're about to see, you were gonna be speechless anyway." And just like that, Baron-san had just transformed. He no longer was blind; he had two, pure-blue eyes. He no long had one leg; he now had two sturdy legs. His entire body changed and he seemed to be at least 40 years younger. This could no longer be Baron-san the old man who told stories of the evil pirates. For his man had a tattoo on his back with a skull covered with arrows. The exact same skull that he said was on the flag of the pirate crew that caught him. This wasn't Baron the marine. This was Baron the pirate.<br>Titus looked on with shock he didn't care for the pain in his arm either. He was too fixed on what he thought was a trick or a dream. He looked on at the now young, strong looking man who a just moment ago was old and blind. "Let me take care of that arm." Baron said, grabbing out of his bag a gauntlet and some needles with a green substance in them. "Here, put this on, it's gonna hurt cuz it's gonna be impaled into your arm, but you should be used to the pain." He said with a smile as he tossed the piece of armor. Titus looked at for a second, but then the pain came back to him. He quickly grabbed it and put it on his arm, with a loud scream, the gauntlet was permanently placed on his right arm and in a few minutes it stopped hurting altogether. "That's better, now just run away while I-" he was cut off by a bullet passing right by him. Shot from a gun in the hand of the Admiral.  
>"Hmmmmm, I don't like being left out now why don't you face me Baron of the famous Archer Pirates. You are considered to be at the level of an Admiral. Shall we find out if that is true?"<br>"Ugh, what is with you annoying marines? You know your ruining a very touching moment right here. I guess I'll have to kill you then since you hurt my lil buddy."  
>"That's nice, but no pirate can defeat me, I am invincible and your foolish body-body fruit isn't going to help you at all in a fight with me. Oh are you surprised that we know about your special ability? Hmmmm, if you didn't know we know all about your ability to transform in to the body of a man with whom you signed a contract. We should know since you forced one of the marines to do it!"<br>" Well thanks I was just about to tell Titus about that, but you make it sound sooo much simpler. And also you ruined my vacation so let's end this alright?" Baron said pulling out his bow and arrows.  
>"Vacation? To think me stupid, Baron I know you came here for the same reason I did! To get the treasure that lies on this island."<br>"Enough talking I feel like spilling so more marine blood. Titus get out of here now! This is gonna be very ugly." And Titus didn't need any more words to command him for he had something more important he had to do. He ran away heading for his house, he had to find his mother.

"Mom! Where are you?" Titus shouted over and over again as he searched his house. He went upstairs and saw his mother lying there, her leg had been impaled into the ground by a pillar that helped hold the house up. "Mom..." he said running to her aid. He couldn't budge it, but he did wake his mother.  
>"T-Titus... you're alive...wh-wh-what's happening are pirates attacking?" she said with all her might. He couldn't tell her the truth, he knew how much his mom loved the marines, and she loved them as much as he hates them now. He nodded as he continued to try to move the piece of wood. Then with a loud scream he punched it and in doing so, placed a mine on it. It exploded and his mom was free. She asked how he did that, but he couldn't answer, for he saw something that caused what was left of the old him crumble away. A poisoned knife had been placed in his mother's chest. She will die in a matter of moments. He tried to get the knife out thinking that would save her, but then a part of the house that had protected him and comforted him for seven years, had fallen and caused Titus to lose consciousness.<br>He awoke, still very dazed, he could barely open his eyes, but he saw he was been carried. He lost consciousness again. When he next woke up he was on the beach, barely seeing a bloody man, with two good eyes and two good legs try to help him. He lost consciousness again. When he woke up he wouldn't lose consciousness any time soon.  
>Titus had looked up to see the bright sun glaring into his eyes. He tried to sit up, but struggled with all the pain. He saw a hand go around him and help him get to the position he desired. He saw the man who had carried him right in front of him.<br>"Titus. You finally woke up. Listen I have no time to explain what happened with me, but what I do tell you is important. Your hometown of Umi was utterly destroyed one week ago. You are now in the port city of Weynon. Here you will start a new life. Now let me say this, you have a right to live life the way you want to, but may I make a suggestion? I think you should become a pirate. Learn from this place and live how you want to. You know that the marines aren't here to help you now. And I know you don't want to let the people who killed your friends and family go. The only way to do that is to become a pirate and grow stronger. I'll be back in ten years to see you. Grow, live, be happy, and most importantly...get your smile back." Baron said as he stood up, Titus looked and saw a ship with a flag with the same skull that Baron has tattooed on his back. "Oh and before I go…take this. Take good care of it. Goodbye kid, don't get killed, this place is filled with tough people. And don't forget" he started walking toward the ship, "Never lose your smile."  
>Titus opened the bag to see a gun with red bullets on the side. He took it and put it in his gauntlet covered hand. He had decided. Becoming a pirate will be his path towards the future.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:It Begins

Ten Years Later  
>"Excuse me, beautiful, but can you put me towards the bar?"<br>"Sure you just go, straight take a left...wait are you a marine?"  
>"Yes , now don't turn into a fangirl and start obsessing over me... I get that too much."<br>"Trust me I won't now. Where was I? Oh yeah go straight, take a right until you reach an abandoned house, then make a quick right"  
>"Thank you very much cutie, tell my marine friend if you see him the same thing, and maybe I'll comeback to see you later."<br>" Oh I can't wait!" said Miya, as the marine followed her directions she looked on with a sinister smile and said, "Too bad no one will ever see you again." Nobody ever saw that marine again, when asked where he went Miya said, looking innocent yet sexy, that he didn't follow the directions she gave him and he ended up landing in the Wild is what the town of Weynon is about and why it is so unique. They hate any kind of marine and pirate. They just want to be left alone in the world. But they couldn't get away with it and the only exceptions to the rules are a seventeen-year old lonely pirate and his gang of kid thugs. That is where the story continues, with the marine looking for who killed his friend, the small town resenting the people who supposedly want to protect them, a marine captain waiting in his boat for his men to return , and that one lonely pirate.  
>As all of these people banded together on this little island, one more joined the fray, but unlike them he said no words and came almost unnoticed. He arrived on a large ship that had been previously owned by a trio of pirate brothers who found this ship abandoned, they took it and thought it smart to go parading around saying they "gotta a mighty ship there." This person took it upon himself to take care of this band of pirates and stole the ship. He arrived and stayed on the beach of the town and only entered Weynon to get the necessities.<br>And the trouble started with who he met at the bar.  
>"You! Tell me what happened to Moji! Now before I shoot you!" said the drunk marine, Kizume. He had been using alcohol as a way of healing the hole in his heart left by his friend's death. He was yelling at whoever entered through the bar's door. When the man who was being yelled at told him to "piss off" Kizume's anger reached a whole new level. He began shooting anyone insight. Miya grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.<br>"Stop, please stop! You're killing them!" she cried, but it was to no avail, the marine looked at her and she saw demon's eyes. He pointed the gun at her, his shaking finger on the trigger, and began to cry as he attempted to pull it. He was however stopped by a random knife, cutting his hand. The man in the coat that shook with the sound of metal(most likely weapons), who wore a bandanna over his mouth approached, pulling out his trusty hammer. The marine looked at him and started to curse profoundly before his speech became slur. He pulled out his own sword and charged. The boy spoke no words, since his movements spoke words too perfect to come from any man's mouth. He nailed Kizume in the head, then in the arm. The drunk marine fell, and the boy sheathed his hammer. He offered his hand to Miya who took it graciously. She began to shower him with compliments, but he stopped her with his hand. He was not done with the marine yet, as he pulled out a navy blue gun. He held it to the man's head and shot him without mercy. Many cries of terror erupted as they saw the marine fall to the floor. The boy also fell to his knees, but he clasped his hands, bowed his head and all looked on ominously. When he finished, he started to walk out the door, but was abruptly blocked. He looked up to see a man standing before him wearing a coat with the word "justice" written on it. In a flash the boy was sent flying. The marine walked in and so did about seven others. They forced all of the civilians to drop to the floor, and began locking the bar down. The man, who all the other marines called captain walked up to the boy.  
>" I was watching you bastard! How dare you do that to a marine!" He said pulling out his harpoon-gun. This was Captain Rain Mito a.k.a The Whale Killer. He was known as a marine with a short temper who everyone at his settlement fears. He loaded the gun, but was stopped by another marine.<br>"Ohhh captain Mito, why don't you let me deal with this fool. I don't want you to over do it." said the girl marine, this was Lieutenant Chang, Mito's right-hand marine. She pulled out a gun and prepared to fire while Mito cooled down and stepped back. "Don't worry hun, this'll be over soon." she said as she pointed the gun at the boy's face. That bullet too was stopped, but not by someone that the people of Weynon didn't know, but by their hero.  
>Lieutenant Chang was blasted through a wall on the other side along with three other marines. The boy looked on with a puzzled look, the captain looked on with a jaw that dropped to the floor, and the civilians looked on with happiness as they saw the seventeen year old boy stand. He looked at the damage he caused and tried to get the smoke off his metallic gauntlet which controlled his erupting arm. He turned around with disgust on his face and said, "This is a bad island to be a marine on. And I'm gonna show you why."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:First Crew Member! The Hidden

"Wh-wh- what the hell did you do Titus!" Yelled Miya as everyone else looked shocked, this was her bar and she didn't care who did it, she would kill anyone who messes with her treasure.  
>"Ohhhh...Oops..." Titus replied halfheartedly, he was more focused on cleaning himself off since he was used to getting yelled at by Miya. She continued yelling and screaming while Titus kept replying with 'My bad..." Before they could go any further, a harpoon went darting by Titus.<br>"You think you can destroy my entire group! You have no idea what you got yourself into brat." Mito said as he prepared for another attack. Titus looked at the harpoon with a curious look, he completely ignored what the captain said. "Grrrrrr. you will now see why I am a marine captain!" he fired another harpoon that would have killed any ordinary man, but Titus wasn't ordinary. Titus used one brief moment to get a odd little red dot on the harpoon, which soon exploded. "What the hell!" Mito said as he charged at Titus. They soon got locked in a battle between harpoon and metal arm. "Heh, you fell for it." at the moment he said that, the remaining marines who were still conscious charged at him. Titus knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about them , and braced for impact. But the impact never came. The boy who either couldn't or wouldn't talk stepped in their way and without hesitation he cut them all down with his dagger and hammer.  
>Titus looked impressed as he only need one arm to match all of Mito's strength and said, "Woah, you're awesome, feel like becoming a pirate?"<br>"Grrrrrrr you're annoying punk, and why the hell would you ask someone to be part of your crew when you just met him?" Mito said getting aggravated at the fact that he couldn't overpower a kid half his size. Titus just ignored him, waiting for the boy to respond, but he never did.  
>Titus shrugged and said, "If that's how you're gonna be then fine. I'll finish these idiots off and then we'll talk." Titus then looked at the man who was transforming into a tomato. He turned serious and let his arm heat up. Mito tried to break free, but felt himself trapped. Titus then said, "<em>Mine-Mine blast<em>" with those the proud marine captain was sent flying back.  
>The few marines who were still conscious saw the nightmare unfold and began to run. The boy was ready to kill them off like he did the other one, but was stopped. "Hold on, these guys aren't worth killing, let'em send a message to the ones I really want to mess with." Titus said, now turning back into his nonchalant self. One marine stayed behind to pick up the captain and the lieutenant, who had just witnessed the events.<br>"You-you two, are in for a world of hurt! When we found out your names we're going to give you bounties and then you'll see what hell real justice can bring!' Chang said trying to hide her fear.  
>"Ohhh you want our names...well why didn't ya just ask?" Titus jumped and grabbed her by the shirt and said with the eyes of a man of who couldn't have a heart."My name is Titus Kamogawa, I am the son of a dead marine, from a destroyed town who loved the marines before the ultimate betrayal, and I will do whatever I can to get rid of your false justice, even if it means... taking over the Grand Line." he said it with a cold passion that could have cut the wind. He looked over to the boy and looked him up and down until he saw the large bag he had been carrying(most likely filled with more weapons) and made up his mind. He pointed to the boy and said, "This right there is Satchel, the silent weapons specialist who, hopefully, is gonna be my first-mate as part of my pirate crew. Now before my hatred comes back in full force...leave." He threw the lieutenant out of the bar and the remaining marines followed. He smacked his hands together and turned to the one he called Satchel. "You okay with that name? I like and it fits you. Oh and about our new pirate crew you do accept right?" Satchel responded with nods to both questions. They started talking when they were both stopped by whacks to the head. Miya had not forgotten that these two were partly responsible for the destruction of her bar. She started yelling at them and throwing random things she found. They both started running out and Titus said ,while trying to protect himself, " I recommend we get out of here right now...but we're gonna need a boat." Satchel nudged him and gestured to follow him. They went towards the beach we're they found the boat. "It'll have to do for now, but we're gonna need some renovations if we're gonna be big." They went on the boat and prepared to leave, but were stopped. Not by gunfire, but by cheers and screams.<br>"Ooooooiiiiiii Titus! Good luck!" The entire town of Weynon had seen them running and came to say their goodbyes. Miya started crying and fell to her knees. She then screamed at the top of her lungs.  
>"Titus! Please come back here safely when you become the best! Please don't forget us! Good luck!" she said, and Titus began to tear up. He waved as hard as he can, saying goodbye to every person he could name. They started sailing and the screams died down, when they finally did, Titus turned to the top of the boat. He saw in front of him the vast ocean, his new home, he opened his arms and tried to take in as much of the atmosphere as he could. Satchel soon joined him up there with drinks and they looked on. Titus said, looking at nothing in particular, "I thought of our name for our pirate crew, tell me what you think. The Hidden Pirates." Satchel nodded in approval and they clinked their cups.<br>The legend had began, the Hidden Pirates had formed.


	6. Chapter 6:Arrival at Chimera Town

"Oi Satchel! We're all out of beer! And we need more food if we wanna survive!" Titus said as he clumsily walked out of the pantry. He had been drinking hoards of beer all night long. In just one week, one man was able to finish as much beer as an entire family drinks for over a year. Satchel just stared at him with cold eyes that had a hint of envy. His captain drank enough beer to kill a man twice over, yet he was barely drunk. When Titus finally reached the front of the boat he fell to his knees and began to puke. Satchel, who had taken off his large coat and his satchel, went over to him with a small pole and whacked Titus unconscious. Satchel checked on the supplies and agreed that they needed to go to town and grab some food. The only thing is that neither of the two on board knew anything about navigation. He decided to just keep going straight and let the wind lead their way. And sure enough they found a town. But this was a town that Satchel knew meant bad business. He tried to find an end to the number of ships with the white sail with the word, in blue, "Marine" written on them. He started to turn the ship around, but was stopped by a metal hand.  
>"What do you think you're doing Satch? Don't you feel like getting some beer and killing some marines while we're at it?" Titus had gotten over the buzz and was back to normal far too quickly for a normal person. Satchel wasn't sure if it was because Titus was just a freak of nature or if Titus had a sixth sense whenever marines were nearby, either way he knew he had to follow the captain's orders. They circled around the island until they found a small cave large enough to fit the boat. They dropped it off and departed towards the island on the ship's old, rickety carrier boat. They reached the island, avoided any marines and slipped in to the large, busy crowds of the city. They both looked up at a sign that dominated the side of the street they were on. They arrived in Chimera Town.<br>"Whoa... this place is huge. How can so many people fit on one island?" Titus said as he started looking around. He was only used to suburban villages, not large cities with huge buildings. Satchel grabbed Titus by the neck and began to ran. It took a few minutes for Titus, who was completely mesmerized by the city, to realize that he was moving against a will. He asked, "What happened Satchel?" as he continued to let Satchel control his body. As they ran Satchel showed his captain a beige piece of paper with a picture of a messy-haired boy, with green eyes, and skinny body looking nonchalant as he scratched his hair with a metal hand. Underneath it read: WANTED: Dead or Alive Titus "The Titan" . Titus finally stopped letting Satchel control him and abruptly stopped. His smile was larger than it ever had been as he saw the word bounty along with 2 Million Beli written underneath it. He began to ramble nonsense as he tried to express his emotions. Before he could figure his speech out they heard gunfire right behind them. The marines had seen Titus' metal hand and instantly recognized him. Titus was preparing to fight, but then Satchel grabbed him by his neck and , again, began to run away, as Titus crossed his arms and made the face of an angry five year-old.  
>They continued to run as they navigated through the unfamiliar city. Then as the marines began to close in on them with massive numbers they were saved by the opening of a door. As Titus and Satchel looked on a man with no hair and tattoos everywhere lit his cigarette and looked at the two of them. He heard the marines yelling and realized that these two were either criminals or pirates. He smiled and said with his cold voice, " I can give ya boys a lil' shelter if ya want, but you gonna have to work for me while you're here." Neither of them could reply with words so they shook their heads with approval. He gestured for them to come in. They went inside, the tattooed man turned on the light revealing the place to be a blacksmith shop. They saw that the place was filled with smoke and smelled of metal and ash. The man looked at the two of them and said, "Welcome to Getsuga Workshop... the blacksmith for the legally challenged."<p>

Smoke filled the air as Titus and Satchel looked on in amazement at the site. A dozen or so men working hard each with a certain magic and talent. They were more than just blacksmiths, they were artists. Or at least that's what the sign said over head. Titus walked forward not because of the work being done in front of him, but by the smell of his one true love: beer. He almost gravitated towards it but was completely interrupted by a powerful hand that sent him flying in the wrong direction. He crashed into a pile swords, but everyone else seemed oblivious to this. Satchel ran over to his fallen captain while the tattooed-man walked over, cleaning his hands.  
>'Whered'ya think you're going kid? That's my personal supply of beer. Now I thought I told you two that you're gonna have to work for my protection. If ya want it then get ready. Cuz you've just entered hell. And guess who's the devil in charge," he said with a grin that only a blind mother could love. He yanked them both up, put them in black aprons and they got a crash course. The first man they were sent to was called Wheezy for the fact that he smokes as much as he breathes, and eats more than that.<br>"*gasp* Alright you little punks I'm here to teach ya to *cough* make a decent *gasp* sword..." he rambled on, giving simple advice that had gone way over the two boys heads. They nodded when he finished, and soon got to work. Satchel made decent swords, but most of them would break. While Titus, well, it's difficult to describe the utter failure that is blacksmith Titus. Let's just say there was a lot of screaming and if it hadn't been for the puppy-eyes the Hidden Pirates made, they would have been kicked out. They continued to work there for another week, getting to know everyone and soon they became friends, except for one of them.  
>This guy was named Gatso. Some may call him a kid with a lot of attitude, Mr. Tattoo Guy(as Titus now refers to him) calls him a lot of things, that are not for children's ears except when he says, "The kid's a damn prodigy, better than me probably." They call him the Devil's Workshop since he can make anything ,but only sells to the highest buyer, which is usually someone on the black market. He detests the two pirates very much, saying every time he puffs his cigar that they are worthless scum who have no right to be here. Despite that Titus and Satchel still tried to befriend him, trying to start conversations with him, but all to no avail. He became aggravated with them and almost always tries to test his new original prototypes on them, but is always stopped. Mr. Tattoo Man whose real name Rafe Getsuga will not allow violence between brothers. He considers everyone in the blacksmith to be as close to blood as possible. They know everything about each other, what the like, dislike, what they enjoying eating, and playing, these were people who would do anything for each other, And in Gatso's mind, those two were ruining that bond by coming in there and forcing themselves into their sealed circle. They bothered him so much that he did something that not even Rafe could veto. Gatso threw a hot throng at the back of Titus; as he clenched in pain, Gatso walked over him and said, "I challenge you idiots to a brawl." Titus stopped whining and is face turned into a smile.<br>"I've gotten physically stronger thanks to you guys, I've been waiting to show it off. You sure about this bro?" he said as Gatso pulled out his famous gun, known for blowing through three heads with one bullet.  
>"Does it look like I'm sure?"<br>"Well then let's go." Titus said as he brushed off his pants and stood up. Satchel also prepared for battle, but his captain gave him eyes that only true friends could understand. He dropped his bag and leaned against the wall. Rafe looked on with a look of disappointment as the two young men walked towards the outside. They passed their silent brothers, as one tried to stop them he was pulled back by Wheezy. When they arrived at the secluded area, Rafe stopped Titus long enough to say this.  
>"Do anything stupid or go too far and you'll have to deal with me." As he walked away Gatso prepared his guns and holstered all thirty of them. Titus sat down to tie his shoe when the first bullet went flying by. Gatso began running around firing shots of fire, ice, and grenades. Titus dodged each with ease until he saw that two of them hit him. But these weren't normal bullets. These were called gum shots, known for sticking to the opponent and detonating in about fifteen seconds. They blasted and Gatso felt that he had won. Only to hear a yawn that broke every happy joint in his body. Titus walked out of the smoke, unscathed, stretched, and prepared to fight.<br>"Now...how about we get serious." He said as Titus charged at him, Gatso pulled out his favorite handgun and the battle commenced. Titus dodged each bullet while Gatso took some damage from the powerful attacks. In the end Titus stood over his fallen comrade. They looked at each other with fighting eyes, but those disappeared when Titus offered him a hand. "You are tough, how bout you join-" a door slammed open and tear gas raided the area. Masked men entered as countless blacksmiths fell. The tallest among the masked men took those who were still conscious into the workshop. He took off his mask to reveal himself as Titus' arm began to burn and dark memories returned.  
>"My name is Captain Seiryu Royce of the Marines, I hear you've been doing some illegal things here ." he said as he put an all too familiar sword through Wheezy's back and took a smoke."And I would like to see you beg for your life as I ruin you and all your little friends."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7:Run Away! Getsuga vs Marines

The marine captain stood up. He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his blood-stained sword. He proceeded to sheathe when all of a sudden bullets flew by him. The blacksmiths of the workshop had just gone through a nightmare. Wheezy, there brother, was dead. The only man who could smoke more than breathe. The only man who could make swords sharp enough to pierce the air. The only brother who would take your side even if you were dead wrong. They all attacked at once, but they were met by the swords of the marines. Titus told Satchel to secure Wheezy's body in a hidden place then join the fray. Just then the captain of the Hidden Pirates remembered where this man's horrific face had come from. His armed burned with an unbelievable intensity as he prepared to attack, but a tattooed-arm got in his way.  
>"This isn't your fight kid. You're just a temporary member of our workshop. Now that they discovered here it's useless for you two to stay on this island. Leave now or the marines would be the least of your problems." Rafe said with a depressing tone masked with fake anger. He couldn't look at his young apprentice who he considered his little brother as he told him to never come back. Titus prepared to ask why and refuse his demand, but Satchel grabbed hold of him and told him how he felt with his eyes. Titus knew there was no way around it as he and Satchel prepared to leave. "Before you two go I have a favor. Please take Gatso with you. He is injured now and would only get in the way. Drag him if you have to, just please save him." Rafe said now as if he were on his knees nodded and headed for where Gatso last was.<br>When they reached him, he was behind a barricade firing bullets left and right wincing in pain every time he moved. "Oi Gatso you're coming with us. We have to leave this battle NOW." he said as Gatso shook his head in disapproval.  
>"Hell no Titus. This is my fight and I intend to hel-" and a thud came crashing down on his back. Satchel picked him up and put him on his back. They nodded at each other and ran towards the alley leading to the outskirts of the island.<p>

When Gatso woke up, he expected to be tied up in the back of their ship, but was surprised to see that they were in front of the Getsuga armory. He heard shouts and screams from the ongoing battle which must have been nearby. He prepared to run towards the exit but stopped by the pain. "God dammit. I still can't do anything. Crap!" he screamed and threw all the guns on a nearby table on the floor.  
>"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You know the rule you break it you buy it right?" said Titus as he came out of the storage room polishing another gun.<br>"Why the hell did we leave the battle huh? You two are cowards. We could've helped them win!" Gatso said as he picked up the guns and made sure they weren't damaged.  
>"Sorry but we're not running away. We saw that our bros were a lightly packed so we decided to drop by the armory and get them some weapons. Beside...neither of us were prepared for a real fight so we had to get our stuff too."<br>"Wh-what? So we're going back?"  
>"Yeah we will, I'm not sure if you can though. It doesn't seem like you're tough enough since you're complaining about boo-boos." Titus said as he took a beer from Rafe Getsuga's secret stash.<br>Gatso ran up to him at full speed punched him in the face and grabbed the gun before it fell. He offered a hand to the fallen Titus and asked,"Does it look like I'm tough enough?"  
>Titus took the hand with a smile. He handed Gatso a big bag filled with weapons as Satchel came out with his own and two cannons. Titus pulled out a few of is own and took out the bag he received ten years ago and put one of his red bullets in his gun.<br>"Well then let's go kick some ass."


	8. Chapter 8:Past, Present, and Gunfire

Blood spilling left and right symbolizing the chaos of the battle. Both are happening everywhere, both seem to only cause more to happen, and both of them seem to have no end. As bullets flew from bloodied guns the battle intensified. The blacksmiths fought with unbelievable tenacity that was met by the marines' skill and organization. It was evenly fought until one marine arrived and turned the tables. It was 2nd Lieutenant Oshiro, Royce's famous mentor. Despite being in his fifty's he was still feared by many pirates. He joined the battle with a flashy entrance; landing on top of one of the blacksmiths sword first, killing him instantly. More cries from the blacksmiths as another brother fell. They attacked more violently, but Oshiro made all the difference. He took on two blacksmiths as once and almost killed another. Rafe had enough of him and with sheer force, through him through into a wall. He prepared to finish it but was stopped by kick in the back. He stood and turned around to see none other Captain Royce preparing to battle.  
>"So, you feel like picking on my weaker allies, criminal? That's not fair; the famous "Rafe of the Mace" should have an opponent worthy of his stature. Rafe wiped the sweat from his forehead and checked to see that the lieutenant was still knocked out. He pulled out his two famous maces and smiled.<br>"Heh, you know about me kid? I guess I should be flattered. To bad I don't take compliments from dead people." They charged at each other with villainous grins on their faces.

They met each other blow for blow. Royce lands a slash and Rafe answers with a powerful strike with his mace. They continue the assault as the other battles continued to rage. Royce kicks Rafe square in the chest and knocks him back. He smiles again and decides to go in for the kill. He jumps and shouts, "Finishing blow: Reaper's Execution blade!" He launches at him blade first and as Rafe tries to regain balance he begins to smile. He sets his, feet, slowly spins with mighty force and, with his mace, sends the marine captain flying. He twirls his maces through his fingers as he walks up to the pile of smoke where Royce landed. His grin soon fades away as he sees a cut appear on his chest as the smoke disappears with the sword's swing. Royce crouch's there like a frog and begins to laugh. "Hahahaha! It's true you are very strong. Now then how about we stop warming up and get serious?"  
>"Kid you don't want me to get serious if you favor your life." Rafe said as he licks some of his own blood of hi fingers. Royce jumped onto the roof of the building he crashed into and brushed himself off.<br>"Well then let's see your amazing power, who knows I might have to use more than half my power. Rafe looked up at him with disgust now. He began to spin his maces violently and rapidly as he crouched down.  
>"Getsuga Punishment: Mace of Wind!" he launched on of his maces at Royce who attempted to block it but ended up going down. The mace flew back to its owner like a boomerang. Royce struggled to get up bewildered by the oddity of the attack he just faced. He regained focus and jumped back down. No more words would be spoken as both resumed close combat, but now with more powerful and faster attacks. It was as if they both went up a full level. Rafe caught Royce's blade mid-swing and sent it flying. He hit him in the stomach and went in for the sure-kill, but was stopped by what appeared to be fangs. The beast that took on the mace threw it to the ground and scratched Rafe's face. As he staggered back the beast rose to two legs, looking like more like a man now as it spoke.<p>

"I'm very upset that I was forced to do this. You made me got this far and you should feel honored to have seen my little gift. Now you can feel the wrath of my Saber-Saber fruit!" Royce said as he pounced in his saber-tooth form. With an all out attack he sent Rafe to the ground and prepared to finish him. This time however he was stopped by an outside source. Three men stood there each guarding there elder brother throwing the three bags they carried to the floor as they pointed guns at the human beast. Then the one with the metal hand spoke.  
>"If I were you I wouldn't take another step unless you want your pretty little fur to get all bloodied and filled with bullets." Titus said as he prepared to attack. Satchel and Gatso began handing out guns and weapons while the battle had a momentary ceasefire do to shock. The pirate captain's facial expression changed as he looked on to the man who almost killed his friend."You-you're that bastard. The one who was on Umi. The one-the one who killed my father. I'm going to kill you." Titus charged with all of his might, his metallic arm glared red as he loaded his gun with a special red bullet. He saw Royce return with similar intensity , but didn't stop at all. And in the blink of an eye blood was spilled. This blood of Rafe as he took the full blow of Royce's bite. Titus was stopped by the lieutenant who finally woke up. He blocked Titus with his sword and muffled the impact. He turned to see who had stopped his captain and laughed when he saw who it was.<br>"Well I wasn't expecting this. Royce you should show a little respect. That there is the old pirate captain Rafe of the Getsuga Pirates. Famous for his powerful Rokushiki." Oshiro said as he broke the lock he had with Titus.  
>Rafe laughed as he heard that and said,"Well there goes my dirty little secret. And since you showed I guess you deserve to see mine." He pressed his hands together as the other blacksmiths looked on with jaws dropped because of this new information."It was fun kid, <em>Soru<em>."


	9. Chapter 9:Rokushiki vs Saber Saber Fruit

In a flash, a man on the brink of defeat had jumped in the air and began floating in a second. Rafe Getsuga showed his true colors and now had no intention of letting up. The growl of Saber-Tooth Royce became more aggressive as Rafe continued to smile while in mid-air. Royce had fought many Rokushiki users in his time as a marine, but a small detail made him far more cautious. He stepped back and prepared to pounce only to see a mace come crushing down on his furry head. In an instant Rafe had traveled ten meters from mid-air and landed a devastating blow. The beast fell to the ground and quickly changed back to the marine captain it once was. He struggled to his feet as Rafe returned to ground.  
>"I should of told the captain that Rafe isn't any ordinary Rokushiki-user. He was born with a gift that is as rare as a powerful devil-fruit. I'm impressed he surviv-" Oshiro said as he looked at the epic battle with his aged eyes before he was cut off by an explosion that knocked him off his feet.<br>"Oi idiot. A) you stop me from killing the bastard who I gotta personal problem with, and B) you don't even look at me while we're battling." Titus said cracking almost every single part of his body as he walked up to the fallen man.  
>"Heh, kid I may be old, but I'm still a tough. I could still be captain of most marine divisions at my age and I've got more experience in my pinky then yo-," another explosion cause Oshiro to lose his balance."Can you let me finish talking you little punk!" Oshiro took out his twin swords and prepared to fight.<br>"Sorry but A) you are a marine and B)-,"  
>"Enough with the goddam lists!" Oshiro said as he charged. The two began to exchange hit for hit; Titus with powerful, explosion-packed, attacks and Oshiro with tremendous sword combos. The battle soon became Titus' as he began bursting with an intense power rush, powerful attacks,though blocked, were causing significant damage to the old body. But Oshiro took it all as he waited patiently. Then when Titus went in with too much power, he dodged with ease and landed two perfect, clean slashes on Titus. As blood began to gush from his chest Titus fell to both knees.<br>"Hey Titus! Get the hell up! Damn it...Satchel we should go help him a lit-," but before Gatso could finish he saw Satchel rushing at full speed toward his fallen captain. "So interrupting somebody while they speak is a trait for your entire pirate crew huh?" He said as he also rushed towards his friend. But both were abruptly stopped by odd weapons.  
>"Well where do ya' boys think you two were goin', right bro?" said the one with a fan as a weapon.<br>"Yeah bro, these two hooligans must have been thinking of interfering with the lieutenant's fight." said the other with a broom as a weapon. Oshiro laughed as he walked toward his opponent, he noticed that his disciples had finally decide to come out.  
>"Well it took you a while boys. Gentlemen I think that instead of interfering with your captain's and my affairs, you should focus more on the task at hand. May I introduce my pupils the Kenchi Brothers, Raiza and Tomo, I can guarantee you won't be getting out of that battle-," another explosion occurred, but this one was followed by several others. Then with roles reversed, Titus stood over the bloody marine and began to scout the battle between his comrades and enemies.<br>"I won't allow the two of you to fight these guys." He said with crossed arms and a stern look.  
>"What the hell do you mean you won't allow us too?' Gatso screamed, now angered.<br>"I mean I'll Satchel not to fight until you answer my question."  
>"And what question would that be idiot?"<br>Titus looked at him now with a smile,"Are you going to join my crew?"  
>Taken back by the question, Gatso hesitated, he prepared to deny the request but thought about it for a second. He made up his mind and prepared to speak, only to be stopped by a loud thud.<br>Rafe Getsuga had fallen to a smiling bloody marine captain.


End file.
